Fated
by SparrowofTruth93
Summary: This is a story for nimby. The Malfoy family has had a secret for years. When that secret catches up with Draco only Harry can help him. But will he? This is an AU-ish story. Draco/Harry. yes slash so keep that in mind as you read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly. Harry Potter isn't mine and I am getting nothing from this.

Authors Note: Hey everyone!!! Long time no see!! Ok, this is a story for Nimby, HE requested this fic and I have had the pleasure of writing it!! I truly have enjoyed writing this and I hope you all love it!! Especially you Nimby!!

Ok, on with the show!!!

* * *

It was Friday afternoon at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and his friends had changed out of their robes into their leisure cloths. They were sitting on the bank of the lake appreciating one of the last rare sunny days of the year. Ron was skipping stones on the water as the rest lounged.

"So, Harry, you are going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, right?" Ginny asked from his side.

"Yeah." He said watching Ron toss stones.

"Well, do you want-" she started to say.

"Oh great, look who it is." Ron said chunking a rock into the lake. They all looked to where he was glaring.

Walking toward them was the last group of people they ever wanted to see. Walking along the edge of the lake in all black was Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks. When they got within earshot Ron just couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"It's good to see you working on your tan Malfoy." Ron said with a chuckle to the long-sleeve clad teen. They came to a halt and glared at the equally pale wizard.

"You got a problem Weasley?"Pansy asked harshly from Draco's side.

"Only with that ferret next to you." Ron said making his friends laugh. Crabbe and Goyle cracked their knuckles which made everyone rise to their feet. Harry stepped in front of Ron just in case.

"Potter, I suggest you keep a muzzle on that _weasel_ of yours." Draco said as he put his hands on his guys' shoulders.

"I'll try to, so long as you try to keep a leach on those _bulldogs_ of yours." Harry said with a hard glare.

"Sure thing, _Boy Wonder_. Come along now children." Draco said giving Harry one last nasty look before walking off.

"Of course, daddy." Pansy said playfully as she skipped after him. She grabbed his hand and continued skipping swinging his arm as the rest followed after them. Draco looked down at her and smiled at her antics.

"That was odd." Hermione said as she took her place at Ron's side.

"Did he just smiles?" Ginny asked in shock.

"I think so but who cares?" Harry said "Let's just forget about him." They all nodded. Harry spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out trying to forget about Malfoy and his smile, which was slightly harder than he thought it would be.

* * *

It was Draco's thirteenth birthday when his parents gave him the talk. Not the normal talk about puberty or sex, it was even more important. They told him what he was going to become. He was sitting in his room reading a book when there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." he said closing his book. His father and mother walked in, they sat on the end of his bed.

"Drakey, we have to have an important talk." His mother said putting a hand on the knee of one his crossed legs.

"Alright, what about?" Draco asked a little concerned, it sounded very serious.

"It's hard to explain," his father said "but I'll try my best. Son, for generations the Malfoy family has had a secret. Back two hundred years ago on of our ancestors, Aldiss Malfoy, had a child with a vampire, Cecilione Tananarivy. The child was named Charnas Malfoy, he was a unique hybrid, and he had all the powers of a wizard and a vampire. Unfortunately, he also gained the thirst for blood.

Well, back then it was forbidden to mix the races, so one of the higher up wizards created a curse of sorts. Now, all the male descendents of the Malfoy family will have the "curse" of Charnas. Draco, you as one of the Malfoy males will also have our curse." His father finished and let it all sink in. Draco stared with wide eyes at his father. It had to be a joke, a sick and twisted joke.

"You're…….lying….." Draco said in a small voice. His parents looked at each other, his father looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I'm not, wish I was but I am not." His father said. Draco was in complete shock, he was part vampire.

"Drakey, listen, you will need a mate. They are necessary because only their blood can fully quench your thirst for blood. You will find them between the ages of thirteen and eighteen. You won't gain the thirst until your seventeenth birthday. Do you understand?" his mother asked as she finished explaining.

"Yes mother," he said ever resilient "but, how will I find them?"

"You will be able to smell them. One day you may pass a person and nothing will happen. Then the next day you pass them and you smell them differently. It is that simple. Are you okay, Drakey?" she asked squeezing his knee.

"Well, mother to be honest, no. But if that's how it is then that is how it is. I'll just have to get use to it." He said. His mother smiled and nodded but his father just kept his head down. "Mother, can I have a moment with father alone." He asked.

"Of course, honey." She said getting up and giving him a kiss on the forehead. She walked out after giving Lucius a pat on the shoulder.

"Father, what's wrong?" Draco asked once they were alone.

"It's my fault you'll have to go through this. Daily meals of blood, and having to depend on one person your whole life. Without your mates blood over time you will die. I'm so sorry Draco." Lucius said refusing to look at his son, he was too ashamed.

"Father, don't blame yourself." Draco said scouting over next to his father. "Yes, it is all really hard to swallow and I'm afraid but I would never blame you. This isn't your fault, it's no one's fault. This is how things are, and getting upset about it and blaming yourself won't solve it. I don't blame you and never ever will. I love you, father." Draco said wrapping his arms around his father's neck. He hugged him tightly. Lucius was shocked by his son's wisdom. He wrapped his arms around his son and hugged him just as tightly.

"I love you too, son." He said fighting tears of pride for his son.

That was how Draco learned he was part vampire. He had just turned seventeen that summer and the thirst had come. He was desperate to find his mate ever since. He was just finishing up a pint of blood before he did his rounds in the sleeping castle. Sometimes being a prefect wasn't the greatest thing. He finished the blood and threw the bag that it came in away. He sighed as he left his room to go petrol the empty hallways.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. No matter what he did he just couldn't fall asleep. After an hour of trying to fall asleep he finally gave up. He crawled quietly out of bed and got the Invisibility Cloak out of his trunk. H e silently left his dorm and the common room. He wrapped himself in the cloak and started wandering around the castle.

Harry knew why he couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about what happened down at the lake that afternoon. Yeah, Draco had been a jerk but that smile. He looked like a completely different person when he smiled, he looked almost bearable; almost, handsome.

Harry shook his head violently at that thought. Why had he thought that? He hated Draco, smile or not. He was extremely disturbed by that thought. He had stopped paying attention to where he was walking.

Suddenly he slammed head on into something. It knocked the breath out of his lungs and went him sprawling out on the floor. His cloak was knocked right off of him. He sat up wheezing for breath and looked right at Draco Malfoy.

Draco had just been walking along when he plowed into something. It had slammed mostly into his chest, so his breath was knocked out of him. He stumbled back before falling down to the floor. He was sitting down coughing for breath when someone fell in front of him. The hall had been empty, where had they come from? When the person sat up he was shocked to see a wheezing Harry Potter in front of him.

"Potter!?! What the hell?!?!" Draco yelled as he surged to his feet. Harry scrambled to his feet grabbing his cloak as he went.

"What the hell yourself, Malfoy!! Watch where you're going!" Harry yelled back.

"I was watching where I was going! You were invisible for fucks sake! How was I suppose to watch out for you when I couldn't see you, you fucking moron! You watch where you're going!" Draco yelled down into his face. Harry knew he had a point but would never admit it.

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" Harry yelled into his face. They were having a screaming match inches from each other faces.

"No, you go to hell, Pot-" Draco started to say when a smell hit him. It was a new, delicious smell. It was his mates smell, he just knew it, but the hall was empty. Except for……Harry. He leaned forward and sniffed at Harry, he had to wrong.

"What the hell, Malfoy!? Did you just sniff me?!" Harry yelled taking a step back. Draco couldn't believe it.

"You're-" he started.

"Boys!!" a voice yelled from down the hall. They looked and saw the tiny Professor Flitwick stomping toward them. "It is the middle of the night. It is no time for a tiff. Now, I will forget about any punishment it you stop at once. Potter, to your room. Malfoy, you finish your rounds and return to your room as well. Am I understood?" he asked up at the teens.

"Yes Professor." They both said looking down at him.

"Good, now go!" Flitwick said putting his hand on his hips. They hurried away in different directions.

Harry hurried back to his room. He got into bed completely ticked off. He couldn't believe the nerve of that bastard Malfoy. He finally fell asleep after an hour of cussing Malfoy out in his head.

Draco rushed through his rounds and then hurried to his room. He slammed the door behind himself. He was panting as he leaned against the heavy wooden door of his single room. He had smelt his mate and it was Harry Potter. It was impossible but he knew it was true. His body had reacted to the smell, he had instantly wanted to drink Harrys blood and other things had reacted. He glared down below his waist. He huffed as he changed into his night cloths and climbed into bed. He was extremely thirsty but he knew the blood in the refrigerator that he kept in his room would do nothing for him. He curled up into a ball and tried to sleep but he couldn't. He didn't get a minute of sleep that night and by morning he knew he needed to talk to Harry. He just didn't know how it would go over.

* * *

Okay that's the end of chapter one!!! This was so long I had to break it into parts!! I really love this!!

Thanks everyone for reading!! I hope you like it so far Nimby!!!!

Also I know I haven't been posting much lately but I am back now!! I promise I won't vanish again!!

~Huggies&Kissies~


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Blaise and Pansy were walking to the Great Hall when their wrists were grabbed and they were yanked to the side. They were pulled into a small side hallway.

"What the hell?!" Blaise asked stumbling.

"I need to talk to you two." Draco said quietly.

"Draco? Why are you sneaking around like a ninja?" Pansy asked as she adjusted her expensive cloths.

"I found him. I found my mate last night." Draco said in a hushed somewhat shocked tone. They were the only people he had told his secret to, he trusted them enough to tell them.

"That's great!"Blaise said giving him a celebratory hug as Pansy cheered and clapped.

"No, you don't get it!" Draco said pulling Blaise back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Blaise asked surprised by Draco's freaked out tone.

"It's Potter."Draco said. Blaise gawked at him with his mouth agape. Pansy made a strangled gasping sound as she clamped her hand over her mouth. "Yeah, I felt the same way." Draco said with a sick expression on his face.

* * *

Harry and his friends were walking through Hogsmeade having a great time. They had Neville and Dean along with them and were heading to get a pint of Butterbeer.

"Oh shit, not again." Ron groaned as they rounded the corner to the pub. Walking toward them was Draco with Pansy and Blaise. Pansy was holding Draco's arm and Blaise was at her side.

"It's okay Draco." Pansy said in a mothering tone.

"I just can't believe it." Draco said still in shock.

"Heads up on the left." Blaise said as they approached Harry and his gang. Draco locked eyes with Harry as they got closer. Harry glared at him but Draco couldn't bring himself to glare back. They passed each other, on the small street their shoulders brushed.

"I can't believe you're my mate." Draco whispered to himself only not quietly enough.

"WHAT?!?!" Harry yelled whipping around to face Draco. Draco looked over his shoulder with wide eyes. "What did you say Malfoy?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Mind your own business, Potter!" Draco said hurrying away with Blaise and Pansy rushing after him.

"What did he say, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ahhh….I thought he called me……scar head…..that's all. I guess I was wrong." Harry said as they started to walk away. He was sure he had heard Draco right and they needed to have a conversation about it.

* * *

Harry was sitting at the table with his friends. They all were making jokes and telling funny stories. Harry wasn't laughing with the rest, he was staring at his full glass of Butterbeer. He needed to talk to Draco but he didn't really know what to say.

"So we were sitting there in Potions when-Harry why do you look so down?" Ron asked leaning across the table to poke Harry on the forehead.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Harry said brushing Ron's hand away.

"It doesn't look like nothing." He said.

"It's nothing, Ron." Harry said in a serious tone.

"Fine! Damn, man." Ron said with a huff.

"Look who just strolled in." Ginny said nodding toward the door. Harry looked over and for some reason his chest tightened at the sight of Draco. He watched them take their seat at a table across the room from them. Ron groaned at the sight of the others.

Draco sat at the table as far away from Harry as possible. Blaise sat at his side and Pansy across the table. Draco could feel his heart pick up in pace. His throat became extremely dry and his stomach felt instantly empty. God, he wanted to have Harry and not just for his blood.

"Why does he have to be everywhere we go?" Draco asked clutching the edge of the table until his knuckles turned white.

"Just calm down, Draco. Have a mug of Butterbeer, it will help with the thirst." Blaise said rubbing his back. Pansy motioned the waitress over and ordered three mugs. When the mugs arrived Draco took a large swallow but spit it right back out like it was poison.

"What's wrong?" Pansy asked as he coughed the liquid up.

"It tasted foul, like bad milk." He said pushing the mug as far away from him as possible.

"Maybe it's gone bad." Blaise said sniffing it, it smelled fine.

"No, it me not the Butter-beer. I need to go to the restroom." Draco said rushing to his feet. He hurried to the restroom and stood in front of the mirror. His skin was a little ashen and his eyes were slightly bloodshot.

Harry watched the whole ordeal. He watched Draco took a desperate drink of his beverage then spit it back up. He didn't laugh like his friends did. He watched as Draco rushed off with a sick look on his face.

"Guys, I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back." Harry said getting up from the table. He walked as calmly as possible to the men's room but he hurried through the door. He barged in to see Draco panting for breath over the sink. Draco hadn't seemed to notice his entrance.

"Malfoy?" Harry said his name was quietly as to not surprise him. Draco whipped around and stared at Harry with a surprised, frightened look on his face.

"Potter, what are you doing here?" Draco asked still panting, he seemed to be panting harder.

"Well, it is a public bathroom but the better question is what's wrong with you?" Harry asked trying to sound unconcerned.

"Nothing is wrong with me." Draco said as he tried to walk out of the bathroom. Harry grabbed his arm and didn't stop the worried look that came to his face.

"No! Malfoy, something is wrong with you and I know that we aren't really great friends but I feel like it's my fault you're like this. And while I'm on the subject what did you mean earlier?" Harry asked still holding his arm.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked trying to sound calmer then he really was.

"I mean earlier when you called me you 'mate'." Harry said flat out.

"Potter, that's not-" he started.

"Don't you dare say that it isn't important! I can tell it is. I can see the way you looked at me last night and today. I feel like it's my fault you suddenly had this personality change. So talk to me." Harry said tightening his grip on Draco's arm a little.

"Alright, I'll tell you," Draco said looking around the small, smelly bathroom, "But not here. You go out to your friends and tell them you're heading back early, stomachache or something. I'll do the same. Then meet me at my room, we'll talk there. Okay, Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said a little frightened by Draco's tone and the fact he just called him by his first name.

"Okay, I'll go first then you come after five minutes or so." Draco said going to walk away but Harry still had his arm. He looked down at Harrys small hand on his arm. Harry let go hesitantly, he just didn't want to let him go. Draco walked out of the restroom and Harry hung back a minute. Draco hurried over to his table.

"I need to head back. I just don't feel so well." Draco said a little rushed.

"Sure, you head on. We'll catch up to you later." Pansy said. Draco nodded before hurrying out of the pub. Harry came out of the bathroom just as Draco was leaving. He went over to his table but didn't take his seat.

"Guys, I need to go back to the castle. I don't feel very well." Harry said trying to act calm.

"Okay, do you want me to come with you?" Ginny asked.

"No, I'll be fine on my own. Bye guys." He said before leaving the pub.

"You see that?" Blaise asked from their table.

"Yeah." Pansy said.

"I hope he doesn't get hurt." Blaise said looking over to the indentions that Draco's fingers had left in the table.

"Me too." Pansy said taking a sip from her mug.

* * *

Harry ran to Draco's room as fast as he could. He didn't know how he knew where Draco's room was, he never had been there before. When he reached the heavy door he knew it was the door to Draco's room. He caught his breath before knocking on the door. The door opened on the first knock and Harry was yanked into the room.

"Whoa! Hey, what's with the yanking?" Harry asked as Draco shut the door.

"I'm sorry." Draco said panting as he walked over and sat on his bed. Harry was surprised by the apology.

"It's okay. Now, explain what's going on." Harry said crossing his arms.

"Okay, it's complicated, but to start you are my mate." Draco said looking up at him.

"Explain, means give me information about whatever crazy thing you are talking about. Not repeat it." Harry said a little harshly.

"Alright, let me start at the beginning." Draco then told him everything. By the end of the explanation Harry was staring at Draco with shock on his face.

"You're……half vampire……" Harry said trying to accept everything.

"Yes." Draco said calmly.

"And I'm your mate." Harry said still a little confused.

"Yes." He said looking at the floor.

"So, what does that mean?" Harry asked sitting down next to him.

"You're okay with this?" Draco asked in shock.

"Honestly, no. But I can just feel that you're telling me the truth. I believe you. It is really scary but I just seem to know you need me and for some weird reason I care." Harry said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder. "So, explain to me what all this mate stuff is about." Draco looked at him and smiled a little.

"Well, mostly I have to drink your blood. Your blood will keep me going. Also, umm…..you have to give me something else." Draco said unable to look at him again.

"You mean sex, don't you." I wasn't a question. Draco just nodded. "It's weird. That doesn't disgust me as much as I thought it would." Harry said sounding surprised.

"You mean that?" Harry nodded at the question. "I can't believe how well you are taking this. How can you be so calm?"

"Well, this is how things are. Getting upset about it or throwing a fit about it won't change it. And for some strange reason I want to be with you." Harry said with a shrug.

"It's because we are mates. Your subconsciously drawn to me like I am drawn to you." Draco said looking up into Harry's eyes. Harry couldn't stop himself, he smiled at Draco.

Draco suddenly surged to his feet and stepped away. He was breathing hard and kept his back to Harry.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Harry asked from his seat on the bed.

"Nothing. It's just…..your smell, that's all. I just got a little riled up inside." Draco said standing on the other side of the room.

"oh…….what can I do to help?" Harry asked, he was desperate to help him.

"Nothing you would be willing to do." Draco said.

"You mean….." Harry said a little embarrassed, "What about a hug. Will that help?" Harry asked. Draco thought about it a moment then nodded. He turned back to Harry, who motioned for him to sit beside him. Draco walked over slowly and sat next to him. Harry blushed a little as he wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and held him close. Draco took a deep breath of Harrys scent then sighed. He wrapped his arms around Harrys body and held him closer.

Draco buried his face into Harrys neck and absorbed as much of his scent as possible. Harry let Draco hold him as close as he needed to. He buried a hand in Draco's hair. He gave Draco as much access to him as possible. Draco started to kiss Harrys neck which made Harry shudder. He kissed every inch of one side of Harrys neck then the other side.

Then he took a big chance, he leaned up and kissed Harry on the lips. Harry made a small gasping noise before responding to the kiss. He knew a week ago if Draco had kissed him, he would have hexed him, but at that moment all he wanted to do was kiss him back.

They fell back on the bed, Draco on top of Harry. Harry held onto Draco for dear life, he never wanted to let him go. Draco slid between Harrys legs to get more comfortable. Harry moaned into their deep kiss as Draco shifted on top of him.

Draco moved from his lips back to his neck. He started to leave marks on Harrys blemish free neck. Harry moaned again as Draco marked him. Then almost simultaneously Harry felt something sharp on his neck and something hard against his groin. That was too much for Harry, it freaked him out. He struggled against Draco's hold on him.

"Stop! Draco, this is too much. I said a hug and I was okay with the make-out session but this is getting to be too much! Please!" Harry said shoving him back. Draco pulled back and looked into Harrys eyes. He shot back, ashamed at the fear for him he saw in Harrys eyes.

"I'm sorry." Draco said as Harry rushed off the bed. Harry gave him one last look before hurrying out of the room. Draco watched him run out then groaned at his own stupidity. He may have just seriously screwed things up.

Harry ran to his room, the common room was still empty. He went up to his room and it was equally empty. He sat on his bed panting from fear. It wasn't the fact that Draco wanted to have sex with him, that was a little flattering. It was the feeling of what could only be fangs on his neck.

It was just too fast. He had only learned that day he was Draco's mate. He only started to like Draco that day, it was just too much. He needed some time to think things over before they took that step. Harry flopped down on his bed and buried his face into his pillow. He couldn't stop the tears that came to his eyes, much less the sob that came from his throat.

In Draco's room he knew that Harry was crying he could feel it. He knew it was all his fault and that made his heart hurt.

* * *

Alright!! End of chapter two!!! WOOHOO!!! I love this story so far!! Hope everyone else does!! I really hope you are liking it so far!!!

Thanks for reading!! More soon!! Wow, two chapters in one night! I am on a roll baby!!

Also MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL!!! I hope you all enhoy your hoilday!!

~Huggies&Kissies~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, sadly and gain nothing from this story but my readers love.

Authors Note: oh my gosh! I totally forgot I had this story. How could I? I know, but now I'm back with it. Also I think coming back later I can bring in some new things I wouldn't have thought about back then that will make this story even better. Well, how about we get on with it, you all have waited long enough!

* * *

Harry didn't know what to do. All of his years at Hogswarts Draco had been an object of hate. Now he was just confused. Draco being part vampire wasn't that odd, it was the wizarding world he lived in after all. Stranger beings existed. The fact that Draco needed a mate wasn't that bizarre, make sense in a way. Now, the fact he was said mate is what threw Harry.

To think all his friends seemed to do is bad mouth Draco and get into arguments with him. If they knew he had just had his lips on that mouth that insults them so much, they would be furious. In all fairness he also used to be like them. If it was a trash talk Malfoy party he was the king of it. However, since that moment in the corridor in the middle of the night something inside him had changed.

It was now like he cared for the tall blonde. Draco said they were subconsciously drawn to each other because of being mates. Does that make these feelings then? Could his view of Draco change literally over night? When did he start to refer to the teen on a first name basis? Harry hugged himself, he was scared.

Not because Draco was a guy. Harry had known for years he was gay, having once had a crush on Cedric Diggory but that didn't last past third year. Even with all his issues with Draco over the years, even before all of this he could admit to himself at least the taller male was attractive. However, now he saw him in an even greater light; the pale skin, which must have some vampiric roots to be so luminescent. The light blonde hair that fell to his ears and graced his forehead. His lips where thin, masculine with the faintest tint of pink. He was so tall, well over six feet but that height didn't come with a willowy body, he had hard tone lean muscle covering his frame. The most captivating thing about him was his eyes. The smokey grey orbs could grab your very soul. Harry had never thought things like that about anyone before. Every other crush was just the usual "He's cute" or "He is smart" affections. This attraction was so thorough it shook him to his core.

Harry decided it was best to just stay away from Draco. He nodded as he made the decision. It was safer for him that way but he really knew it was only safer for his heart.

* * *

It felt like absolute torture. Draco knew he had screwed up horribly; he had gone too far too quickly. Ever since the night in his room Harry had been avoiding him like a plague. That was over a week ago. It felt like his heart had been ripped clean out of his chest. He couldn't believe that he cared so much for the brunette in such a short time but he knew it was because they were mates. His father had made sure he was well educated on this matter.

It had been ten day and it felt like he was dying. This was beyond the thirst he felt, which his pints of packaged blood could do nothing to quench. He felt so empty, broken without Harry near him. The distance between them was putting an unbeatable toll on him. That tenth night Draco dragged himself down to the Great Hall for dinner. Food was nothing to him when his thirst was this demanding; however Blaise and Pansy had begged him to come down. He couldn't just lie in his room withering away, as they put it. He had to agree. Draco had gotten to the point where every movement was painful, the act of walking to the Great Hall was excruciating. When he and his friends arrived to the Hall he sat down as quickly as possible as if his life depended on it. The pain in his body was like a unified constant stab. Blaise sat next to him and Pansy across from them.

"Draco, how do you feel? Any better?" Pansy asked, reaching across the table to grip his hand. Even that loving touch sent a throb through his body.

"Worse." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"Draco, talk to him or go to him. Do something! You're killing yourself." Blaise said removing Pansy's hand having seen the flash of pain in Draco's eyes from the touch.

"I can't. He is afraid of me. You didn't see that look of fear in his eyes when he looked at me." Draco said putting his head in his hands.

"Draco…" Blaise whispered at a loss then looked over at pansy for help but she was just as helpless.

At the gryfinndor table Harry sat with his friends and it took everything in his power not to look over at the slytherin table. Lately Draco hadn't been coming to meals but Harry saw him when he entered that evening. His skin looked ashen, his eyes sunken in surrounded by dark rings and he moved in a slump. It made his stomach ache to see him in such a state. Harry just picked at his food and slid it around his plate. He was afraid his friends could see a change in him but nine of them had said anything. They were chatting about pro quidditch scores when Harry noticed it again. That dull pain in his body appeared. It was all over, head to toe. It only lasted a second, a dull throb coursed through his body. This happened multiple times daily over the last week. It wasn't like real pain but like the ghost of pain. He didn't know why it was happening but in that moment he felt the urge to look at Draco strengthens beyond his restraint. He looked across the room to the other table and saw Draco was clenching his stomach and his face, though half covered by his hair, was full of pain. Harry felt his heart tighten at the sight and his body twitches slightly. Draco was hurting, he needed him. The worry grew inside of Harry but the issue of his friends was still present so he forced himself to keep his seat and his eyes back to his plate.

Draco held his stomach as a wave of pain coursed through him in a heavy wave. He needed to go back to his room. Draco slowly rose to his feet and moved to walk away when the pain suddenly intensified. He became lightheaded and the world dimmed around the edges. He knew he was passing out before his mind blurred like his vision, one name still decipherable. His tall body swayed then gravity grabbed hold of him.

"DRACO!" Blaise screamed as the other swayed and all attention was on the snakes as said boy fell over. The dark teen caught the blonde just before his head slammed into the wall. Snape and Madam Pomfrey rushed over from the teachers table to aid them. Harry was on his feet like many other students but his breath was coming in frantic gasps. His heart tightened further at the sight of Draco being carried out the Hall to get proper attention. Harry remained on his feet, his body felt like a live wire.

"What kind of dim wit faints like that?" Ron asked with a snicker. Harry snapped back to reality at that with his head whipping on his group of friends.

"I know! I wish he would have knocked his own head off." Ginny said with a giggle.

"Maybe he is finally sick of himself." Ron said making the group laugh. Harry stood listening and felt the strongest anger build up in his chest.

"I hope he goes into a coma." Seamus said, "Then he can see how obnoxious his own thoughts are."

"He just humiliated himself in front of the whole school, little ferret won't live that down." Ron said. The anger was creeping up Harry's throat.

"Knock him down a few pegs."

"See what it is like to be looked down on."

"Feel different."

"Know our pain." The voices had no faces as the anger reached its boiling point.

"Shut up all of you!" Harry said slamming his hand down on the table causing everyone to jump. "What makes you all think you have the right to say those things? You don't even know him. He has been through his fair share as well. Also, looking back, maybe if we hadn't been just as terrible he wouldn't have done the things he did in the past. He is a nice guy and if anyone else had just fainted you all would be worried but if it's Draco it's funny? It isn't amusing. He is obviously hurt. Why are you all so cruel to him? Cruel to the man I-" Harry's rant abruptly cut itself short. What was he about to say? Love?

Harry finally looked at all his friends; they were all in shock over his outburst. He ran out of the Hall leaving before they could say anything. He wanted to go to the infirmary, he knew he belonged there but he just couldn't. He forced himself to his dorm. It was still early but he went to bed anyway. He had too much on his mind and the sight of Draco when he collapsed had taken a toll on him. He got under his sheets and curled into the fetal position burying his face in his pillow but sleep was long coming.

* * *

The next day Harry just went through the motions of his day. He was kind of and by kind of, he was totally avoiding his friends. He sat in his classes but didn't learn anything. After his last class he was walking to the library, still in avoiding mode, when a pair of hands grabbed him. Harry yelped as he was yanked into a little nook in the hall. He looked up and Blaise was glaring down at him.

"Go see him, Potter." Blaise stated in a way that was meant to leave no room fir question.

"Who?" Harry squeaked trying to sound nonchalant.

"You know who, Potter. He needs you. I don't know just how much he told you but he will not make it without you." The dark teen said grimly.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked afraid it meant what he thought.

"He is dying, Potter." Blaise said bluntly. With those words all of Harry's hesitations vanished, he was going to see him.

"Where is he?" Harry asked with deep seriousness in his tone.

"They moved him to his room. Go!" Blaise said moving to make room for Harry to leave. Harry left the nook and his feet hit the floor running. He had never run so fast in his life. He made it to Draco's room in no time flat, barely watching where he was going it felt like pure instinct was leading him. He put his hand on the knob and the feelings in his heart became more intense but his heart felt light again. Harry turned the knob and knew there was no going back now.

* * *

Authors Note: Alright! Didn't you love it? I still can't believe I forgot this story for more than a year. I'm pathetic.

I think reading back, my writing is much better now than it was in '09. What do you think?

I hope this can somehow make up for the time I spend forgetting. I will be posting more soon. Like later this week or next weekend. I have school so try to bare with me. Just letting you know, next chapter things really heat up! Look forward to that.

Well, please review I do love reviews and they make me write faster! So review up a storm!

~Huggies&Kissies~


End file.
